Redd Tesler
''"I live a lie, the lie of living..." ''- Redd Tesler Backstory Jonack Tesler was once a normal young man; he worked, he went home to his family and he listened to the laws set before him by his government. Then, there was the incident. Jonack's brother Reddrick was framed for a heinous crime committed by a corrupt police officer. Officers shot Reddrick on sight, and Jonack was one second late to save him. His guilt shattered him, and his thirst for revenge pushed him over the edge. Ever since that day, Jonack took his brothers name and unleashed his wrath against authority. Murdering police officers was the start and it only became worse. Underground gambling schemes, illegal distributions, petty crimes. Tesler became a major criminal name. Established and wealthy, he founded his own terrorist sect, the Red Syndicate. During his reign of terror, Tesler came across a dangerous man, wanting revenge against him for killing his wife in a bombing. Desperate to get rid of this pathetic insect, Tesler hired Orion of Team END to assassinate the enemy. Orion complied and was easily able to take out the target, but Tesler attempted to kill Orion shortly afterward, not wanting any witnesses to the murder. This plan backfired, however, as Orion defended himself by shooting out Tesler's arms and legs, crippling him. After some time in prison, Tesler came back with a new goal. End Orion and everyone he cared for. Joining MAL was the fastest and easiest way of accomplishing his goal, and they provided him with his new mechanical limbs. Personality Tesler is harsh, manipulative, violent and deranged. He will stop at nothing to complete his goal and will sacrifice a great deal in order to get what he wants. He is prideful and cocky, yet extremely cunning. However, Tesler isn't completely heartless, He is loyal, dependable and a calming presence when he isn't fighting. Powers and Abilities * His mechanical arms can deflect bullets, shoot flames and laser beams and are strong enough to shread most metals * With genetic experimentation from MAL, Tesler's body is more resistant to blunt force trauma, stabbings, bullet wounds and poisoning. * Minor Telepathy, however it's diffucult to use and maintain, and it only works on those who let him in and the weak of mind. * Expert Swordsman and Marksman * Tesler's claws are outfitted with an advanced mechanic called the Bloodscourge system. This allows him to absorb beneficial abilities through the blood of others, however this can backfire on him. * After being captured by Creation-17, Tesler was turned into a living weapon and has many abilities similar to Creation-17. Trivia * Tesler's mechanical limbs can reattach and repair themselves if they are torn off or damaged. * All of Tesler's crimes can be traced back to getting revenge. That is his only motivation for the terrible things he does, no matter how much he enjoys them. * Tesler is one of the only MAL members who became evil for good reasons. * He is voiced by Anthony Jenkins, in his role of Gangrel from Fire Emblem: Awakening Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Team MAL